Table lamps typically have a base, a harp mounted to the top of the base, a light socket, and a light shade mounted to the top of the harp. The base may be made in a vast number of different shapes, configurations, colors, textures, and materials. Similarly, the lamp shades may be made in a vast number of different shapes, colors, textures and materials.
In today's market, lamps are often sold at the retail level with each base having a preselected shade. However, with more expensive or select lamps the lamp base is oftentimes sold separately from the lamp shade. Here, a customer may choose from a variety of lamp shades to be associated with the selected base. The customer typically selects the lamp shade by mounting several lamp shades to the base in succession until the desired shade is selected based on its appearance in conjunction with the base. In accomplishing this task, the customer must mount each lamp shade to the top of the harp then tighten a finial to secure the shade to the harp. This task of mounting several shades is tedious and time consuming. Furthermore, as lamp shades come in a variety of different sizes, one must oftentimes change the size of the harp so that the lamp shade is positioned a proper distance from the base. The constant changing of the harp is also tedious and time consuming for the customer.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a device to allow different lamp shades to be displayed with a lamp base in a quick and efficient manner. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.